


Not Just A Game

by HUNTER29



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Innuendoes, Introvert, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shared Passion, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Nikki was an introvert there was no doubt about that, but one person has been able to get past her barriers. It wasn't just due to their shared passion for video games.





	Not Just A Game

**Author's Note:**

> A requested idea.

Nikki Ann-Marie was an introverted person, her preference being to stay in and play video games rather than go out and socialise with other people.

Because of this, it would be expected that she had no real friends but that belief is a wild misconception as Nikki did indeed have friends and she did have a really close bond to one in particular who shared the interest of video games of the more retro kind as Nikki did.

Very few managed to get as close to Nikki as you did.

The first time the two of you met was on one of the very few and rare days that Nikki decided she would actually go out and play some of the games at the arcade, the place where she can curb stomp any noob who attempts to face her in any of the games there.

You was different however, you managed to give Nikki a run for her money by nearly beating her she did come out victorious in the end.

That was the day that developed a rivalry that turned to a friendship.

You would often go around to Nikk's place to challange her at the fighting games that she has and each time it's a close battle with varying winners. Sometimes you would win whereas others she would and it woudo go back and forth until you both just laugh at how competitive you get.

The ironic thing is that Nikki may be an introvert but she really is good company to hang around with.

The thing is though, the both of you enjoy each other's company more than what would be acceptable as friends who hang out for a game night.

Nikki developed feelings for you for being the first person to really understand her and you felt e same for her as nobody has been so fun to be around before.

It was only a matter of time before things came out between you.

You went around to Nikki's for another game night and again, things were getting competitive between the two of you again which you were both laughing about until she leaned her head on your shoulder and looked up at you.

She had a smile on her face and unlikely the fake ones she shows during her job at the cafe, this one was genuine and what she found herself doing next was even more so as Nikki scooted a little closer to you and leaned to peck your lips. 

Her cheeks developed a pink glow as she looked away with an apology.

She didn't know what came over her there but she just wanted to kiss you at least once, trying to pass it off as just a way of saying thanks for being a real friend to her but both of you knew she was lying but Nikki didn't expect you to turn her to face you again and press your lips to hers.

She was in shock when you did that but the surprise wore off quickly as she leaned in. 

A sudden wave of emotion crashed down upon the gamer as her lips clumsily moved with yours as you tried to keep some form of rhyme and reason but Nikki's clear inexperience in even the simple act between you caused you to pull away.

"Sorry, I never really kissed anyone like that before" she said with a small blush but a smile also as she touched her lips and looked to you, then admitting she was inexperienced in anything romantic never mind anything furherimg into sexual nature.

"Oh my god, what did I just say?" Nikki blushed as she covered her burning cheeks before looking to you as you laughed at the rather adorable fluster she has.

You took a hold of Nikki's hand and leaned in to kiss her again and her embarrassment faded away as she let you hued the kiss, your free hand rubbing her shoulder before going to her waist as you leaned to her ear. You whispered that you wasn't too sexually experienced either before suggesting the two of you go through the "tutorial" together up in her bedroom.

Nikki's cheeks lit up again at the lewd joke but she did smile and nod to that idea, saying how she wouldn't mind you being her "player 2".

Then with that being said, the two of you stood up and Nikki led the way up to her room where you both engaged in a kiss that grew heated quickly as Niki fell onto her bed whilst pulling you with her.

You kissed along her neck as she breathed your name and held your head, this was the most happiest she has ever been and you haven't even gotten to the good bit.

Your started to strip Nikki of her clothing which left her in just her underwear, her arms across her chest as she acknowledged they were pretty small and said you didn't have to pretend to like them.

You silenced her with a kiss, that act melting away her worries as you also touched her body, kissed your way down between her legs where you pulled her panties to hang loosely at her ankle as her legs were lifted over your shoulders.

You was going to find out what buttons you had to press to set Nikki off.

Your head delved in between her legs and you instantly lapped away at her pussy, her liquid arousal flowing from her as she bit a finger to hold back her moans. But her attempts to suppress the sounds of pleasure were futile as you forced them out of her as you indulged in her cunt.

"Oh, oh fuck, ah fuck" Nikki swore as you pushed your tongue against her clit and she bag trembling. She was clearly inexperienced as she was already about to cum, it embarrassed her a little but she could see how much you was actively trying to bring her to release so that eased the shame of the fact she was cumming already.

Her sexual juices flowed from her and you lapped them up until she finished before standing to your feet, your pants and boxers dropping down and Nikki finally got to see your "joystick".

You boasted a notable size that actually intimidated but your hands taking a gentle hold of hips eased her up as she also met your gazes.

You moved between Nikki's parted legs and prodded yourself against her pussy before asking if she was sure about this, her response being only to nod and smile and so you pushed yourself into her.

Slick vaginal walls enveloped your cock with a tightness as Nikki allowed you to take her virginity, a finger between her teeth as she winced from the slight pain but you brought her into a kiss that relaxed her once more and she focused on the oral lock between you as her body grew accustomed to accommodating you thick shaft.

Soon enough you began thrusting into Nikki with your head buried in her shoudler, hips pumping against hers as she moaned in pleasure. Your name being among the sweet sounds that flowed form her lips as you was causing a blissful sensation between her legs that she had never reached from the nights she had masturbated.

Her fingers could never bring the feeling that your "joystick" was and she clutched onto you so you didn't pull out too far and deprive her of the feeling of fullness that was you thrusting inside of her.

"Fuck, faster" she moaned and you met her gaze, blue eyes staring into yours through the lenses of her glasses as she smiled up at you.

You obliged to her request and added more speed behind your thrusts and the sounds of your bodies' started to become more audible, not as much as Nikki's moans but still there was volume to the clapping noises resonating from your meeting pelvises.

Your grip on the gamer's hips increased and she closed her eyes to focus on the pleasure as you pumped faster into her gripping snatch, her cunt convulsing to suck you back in each time you dared to pull back but each insertion only felt better than the last.

You then reached a hand to Nikki's bra and removed it before discarding it amongst her other clothing to show her pert C-cup breasts which though lacking in size were enough for you to massage. Your eyes locking to hers as a silent means to show you didn't pay much thought to the size of her tits as you took one of her nipples into your mouth and sucked on it.

Niki hugged your head in place as soft mewls parted from her lips before she started gasping as she was getting to another climax, prouder that this one waited a little until coming.

Once more Nikki's pussy gushed with her juices but you didn't halt your thrusts, in fact you actually got faster and even rougher with them.

Now her moans were increasing even more in almost a was to keep her voice above the sounds of your bodies meeting.

Your hands gripped Nikki's body tight as you repeatedly plunged your cock into her pussy, her head thrashing side to side as she was unable to keep still from the sensation of you fucking her.

It was a shameful display but damn it she felt so fucking good right now, you made her feel so fucking good as you took her so aggressively even if this was her first time. One would not believe that the moaning and thrashing girl beneath you was such a shy and introverted person with how desperate and needy she appeared to be for you.

The only way to silence Nikki was by pushing your lips against hers, moans muffled enough to be overlapped by the clapping of your hips against hers.

Then you was also grunting, your own releasing building up and Nikki felt nothing but anticipation for it so locked her arms around you and held you close. Gasping out three words as you bright her to a sudden climax that coincided with your own.

"I love you!""

Violent trembles rocked Nikki as she held you tight to steady herself, this was her most intense orgasm yet but the warm feeling of your thick load filling her made it even better. Her breathing was of pants and gasps but soon enough she managed to compose herself and Nikki came down from her orgasmic high to stare up at you as you pulled out.

She smiled as she held open her leaking pussy, a blush in her cheeks that was caused by the intense sex between you.

"That had to be the most roughest tutorial I've ever been through" she joked and yiu laughed before falling to her side, exhausted as you put a lot of work into satisfying Nikki.

"Though I can't say I minded" she continued as she snuggles close to you, looking up into your eyes as you pulled her glasses off her nose. 

"How did these stay on your face?" You joked before kissing Nikki before she could answer, that being your way to say you loved her too as you couldn't leave that unaddressed.

The two of you laid there together, Nikki falling asleep first in your arms before you joined her.

It may be cheesy to say but she was your player two, but one thing for sure, this wasn't just a game.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas then let me know.


End file.
